madonnafandomcom-20200223-history
2019/April
This page is a list of events relating to Madonna in the month of April 2019. April 15 Madonna announced "Medellín", the lead single from her fourteenth studio album Madame X with a series of three images via social media. # Madame ❌''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1117794573084975105 # ''April17, 2019 ❌''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1117795798174056448 # ''Madame ❌ New �� @maluma''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1117804806981263365 April 16 Madonna shared four photos and one video via social media. # Madame ❌ is a cabaret singer.............https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118163877299204097 # Madame ❌ is a Professor.................https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118167369178918912 # Medellin ft @maluma is tomorrow’s @zanelowe World Record @Beats1! 9 AM LA / 12 PM NYC / 5 PM LDN http://smarturl.it/AppleBeats1https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118241902950801410 # Madame ❌ is a cha-cha instructor................. @nunoxico 1, 2...2morrow #Medellin ft @maluma 9AM Los Angeles / 12PM NYC / 5PM Londonhttps://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118262604462526470 # Medellin ft @maluma is releasing tomorrow @Spotify https://Madonna.lnk.to/MedellinSpotify https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118291083174326273 Social 04-16-19 (1).jpg|1 Social 04-16-19 (2).jpg|2 Medellín.jpg|3 Social 04-16-19 (4).jpg|5 April 17 "Medellín" was released as the lead single from Madonna's fourteenth studio album ''Madame X. Madonna shared six images and two album cover videos via social media. # ''#Medellin ft @maluma is today’s @Beats1 World Record on @AppleMusic with @zanelowe 9 AM LA/12 PM NYC/5 PM LDN''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118538417036460033 # ''#Medellin ft @maluma is out now @Spotify! https://Madonna.lnk.to/MadameX/spotify''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118563801476022272 # ''Madame ❌ June 14, 2019 ❌ listen to #Medellin ft. @maluma now ❌''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118595492781359104 Social 04-17-19.jpg|1 Medellín.jpg|2 Madame X standard.jpg|3 Madame X standard track list.jpg|3 Madame X deluxe.jpg|3 Madame X deluxe track list.jpg|3 April 18 Madonna shared a teaser photo for the "Medellín" music video via social media. ''Madame ❌''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1118871952221982721 Social 04-18-19.jpg April 21 Madonna shared a collage of photos of herself and her children celebrating Easter via social media. ''Madame ❌ is a Mother............. #easterbunnies ����������''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1120091438124011520 Social 04-21-19.jpg April 24 The music video for "Medellín" premiered during a globally televised MTV music event in London. The event started at 9:00pm BST at MTV Studios in London with a live conversation with Madonna and a fan session from official fan viewing satellite parties hosted in New York City, Milan, and São Paulo.https://www.madonna.com/news/title/madame-x-on-mtv Maluma made a surprise guest appearance via live stream from Miami.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-TmiTZJ99o The video was uploaded to Madonna's official YouTube channel shortly after the live premier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAxNaLAR2to Madonna shared two photos and a video of herself getting ready for the "Medellín" music video premier via social media. ''Tune in TODAY @MTV for the #Medellín debut Video World Premiere @maluma ��❌���� #MADONNAxMTV''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1121045326226440193 Social 04-24-19 (1).jpg Social 04-24-19 (2).jpg April 25 Madonna shared a video of herself in a car from the day of the "Medellín" premier via social media. ''#medellín official video out yesterday 4/24 @MTV @maluma .........slow down Papi......... madame ❌ is feeling the ��!''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1121419714784370689 April 26 Madonna shared one video and three photos via social media. # ''1,2 cha cha cha all weekend...... ���� Madame ❌ and @maluma #medellín video out now........ ������ @nunoxico''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1121783330771484672 # ''Madame ❌ sipping my pain just like champagne............. �� #medellín out now @maluma ��❌''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1121803783951011841 # ''❌ #MadameX available for pre-order including +2 bonus tracks ❌only at @Target ❌ https://Madonna.lnk.to/MadameX/target''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1121854665669451777 # ''Countdown to #BBMAs Madame ❌ and @maluma May 1st on NBC ������❌''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1121918718328606720 Social 04-26-19 (1).jpg|2 Madame X target deluxe.jpg|3 Social 26-04-19 (3).jpg|4 April 27 Madonna shared a video via social media from a rehearsal session for her performance at the 2019 Billboard Music Awards. ''#BBMAs ❌ Madame ❌ is coming to Vegas............ #medellín ���� @maluma May 1st on NBC''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1122168392302116864 April 28 Madonna shared two videos and a photo via social media. # ''Hello Vegas.........Madame ❌ has arrived!! ���� #BBMAs @maluma''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1122539531595583488 # ''Madame ❌ Has something special for you!! #BBMAs''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1122553471679508482 # ''Madame ❌ Wants her feet to hurt.........She knows that pain is beauty! ���� #BBMAs''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1122586741326721026 April 29 Madonna shared a photo and a video via social media. # ''Madame ❌-ing. In the black box planning something special for the BBMAs!! #medellín #BBMAs''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1122912407955869696 #''Madame ❌ and @maluma learn the elegance of partnering! And dance. �������� #medellin #BBMAs''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1122950030942441472 April 30 Madonna shared a video from a rehearsal session for her performance at the 2019 Billboard Music Awards via social media. ''1, 2 Cha cha cha!! Practice makes it perfect......... ��Tune in tomorrow night!! #BBMAs @maluma #medellín''https://twitter.com/Madonna/status/1123326314327494662 References Category:2019